


It's Snowing!

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: FLUFFFFFF, M/M, Snow, Winter fic, god i wrote way too much fluff this winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has seen snow from a heavenly vantage point. He's even experienced it first-hand inside the vessel that is Jimmy Novak. Those times, though, he was an angel, and thus impervious to cold. Now, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Snowing!

"Dean, it's snowing."  
It's whispered in the darkness, floating into Dean's room and making him crack an eye open.  
"Cas?"  
The door to Dean's bedroom is open a sliver, and everything is still dark, but Dean can make out Cas's silhouette.  
"It's _snowing_ ," Cas whispers again, excitement lacing his voice. Dean squints and sits up slowly, the bed creaking and the blankets rustling.  
"Well yeah, it's almost December."  
"But I've never really..." Cas says, trailing off. Dean blinks.  
"You've never seen snow?"  
"Not as a human," Cas says defensively. "I am aware of the process of crystallization of the water vapo-"  
"Cas, shut up," Dean mumbles, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Snow isn't about science, man, snow is about snow."  
Dean can almost see Cas's perplexed frown through his tone of voice. "That's not very clear, Dean."  
Dean looks tiredly toward the door, at where Cas's eyes are starting to take shape in the darkness, and sighs. He pulls himself out of bed, straightening his faded t-shirt and flannel PJ pants. Cas, still cowering behind the door, gives him a small smile.  
"Alright, we're going outside, c'mon."  
Dean leads the way down the hall of the bunker to the front door. They both step outside, and Dean grimaces as his bare feet touch the freezing cement of the front step. Around them, light, fluffy, gigantic snowflakes are drifting down, standing out against the pitch black sky. Dean mumbles something about how the roads won't get plowed out here, but he doesn't think Cas hears, because when he looks over at the guy, he's staring up at the sky. Cas's eyes are wide and Dean can tell how blue they are even in the low light. His face is absolutely lit up, in complete awe of the powder drifting downwards. Dean can't remember ever seeing such an unguarded, awe-struck look on Cas's face. It makes his features soft, with just hints of cheekbones and stubble and the curve of his lips, mouth hanging open a little.  
Cas glances over and catches Dean staring. "What are you looking at?"  
Dean blinks and looks around, shrugging. "I don't know, I've never seen a... a snowfall this, ah, this beautiful before."  
Cas tilts his head, which god help him, Dean finds oddly adorable. "It is beautiful," the ex-angel concedes, face turning back to the sky, eyes full of wonder.  
"Try catching one," Dean laughs softly. When Cas gives him a confused look, he elaborates, "Stick out your tongue and try and catch a flake."  
Cas looks doubtful, but he sticks our his tongue a tiny bit, and soon a fluffy clump settles onto it and melts quickly. Cas blinks and licks his lips a few times, slowly, which makes Dean want to scream, and then the guy bends down and swipes his finger through the thin layer of snow that's forming. Cas licks it off his finger and seems to savor it.  
"It doesn't taste quite like water," Cas mumbles. "It tastes... Purer."  
Normally Dean would point out that the snow clouds had probably traveled over cities full of smog and the snow was far from pure, but the spirit dancing across Cas's face stops him.  
"This is... spectacular, Dean," Cas breathes, a brief cloud of dream forming before being whisked away. Dean is staring again.  
"Yeah, I guess," Dean mumbles. Cas meets his eyes and smiles.  
"Thank you for coming out here with me, Dean," Cas says softly. Dean can feel his heart in his throat because the guy just looks so sincere, so utterly joyful.  
"No problem, man," Dean chokes out.  
Cas's smile is so tender Dean is surprised it doesn't melt the snow. "Really," he murmurs, "thank you." Dean's heartbeat does hurdles when Cas's warm fingers find his and intertwine, and Dean thinks about pulling away because this is ridiculous, but his hand is cold, which is why he's letting Cas do this, of course.  
When Cas's thumb starts gently circling the back of Dean's hand, Dean gives up on fronting and squeezes Cas's hand warmly.  
They stand there, watching the snow and occasionally each other. Dean, at one point, looks over at Cas and wants to kiss him. So he does, and Cas kisses him back, and it's soft and slow and sweet and their fingers are still clasped together, and Dean's other hand brushes lightly against Cas's jaw while Cas takes a small step closer. Dean isn't even paying attention to the snow anymore, but when a snowflake lands on his nose and Cas kisses it off, Dean smiles and spares a glance at the snow, now coming down heavier. Finally, when Dean's toes start going numb, they go back inside, going to their separate rooms and separate beds, but somehow they wake up huddled together like a joint space heater anyway, to the sound of Sam tramping down the hall yelling, "Hey, guys, it snowed!"


End file.
